


A Light in the Dark

by ceooftheworld



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lux, Ezreal is Lux's ex boyfriend, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Katarina, No Lesbians Die, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceooftheworld/pseuds/ceooftheworld
Summary: After a messy breakup with her ex-boyfriend Ezreal, Lux goes to a gay bar hoping to drown her sorrows. Here she meets Katarina, who turns out to be an amazing kisser, and... Lux's project partner?!





	1. Meet Cute

Luxanna Crownguard walked into the entryway of The Grind just past midnight to a remix of a Lady Gaga song blasting out onto the street. If the name and the music weren’t making it obvious enough that The Grind was a gay bar, the entryway was lined with flags of all colors of the rainbow. One of the few gay bars in town that hadn’t been infiltrated by straight women’s bachelor parties, The Grind was accepting of all letters of the acronym. The dance floor was populated with beautiful, writhing bodies, and the courtyard behind the building had comfy chairs and a coffee bar with glimmering globe lights strung overhead. Lux had been to The Grind a few times before to see their annual Queens & Kings Drag Extravaganza, but tonight was different. Previously, Lux had always been a spectator, but tonight she intended to be a spectacle.

Lux wouldn’t usually wear something this revealing, but tonight was different. Due to her recent breakup with her boyfriend of six months and school starting the next day, Lux had a lot to let go of. She had borrowed her roommate’s black faux leather dress, which was just a bit too small, causing it to sway just below the red lace underwear she had bought for her anniversary with Ezreal. When she first put on the dress she had felt self-conscious, since it was such a drastic change from her typical skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She was still much more exposed than usual, but with every sly look in her direction she began to smile and open up. 

From the bar, Lux looked across the sea of dancing people washed in neon light and saw a beautiful red headed girl with a scar across her eye smiling hungrily as she looked Lux up and down. Lux winked in the direction of the redhead before turning to the bartender.

“Can I get a tequila shot please?” Lux asked above the noise of the club.

The bartender, a strong looking butch woman with pink hair and piercings, turned toward her and smiled. “Sure you don’t want to try the punch?” she said as she flexed her arms. She laughed. “I’m just kidding. You sure you want something so strong, though? Girls like you usually go for vodka sodas.”

“You’re not wrong,” Lux chuckled with a twinge of sadness. “But I just went through a breakup. I need a little something extra tonight.” 

“Oh! Then don’t even worry about it, I’ll give you the breakup special.” The pink haired woman, using more bottles than anticipated, mixed together rum, tequila, gin, sweet and sour mix, Blue Curacao, and 7-Up.

Lux took a sip of the electric blue drink, which surprisingly, didn’t taste of alcohol at all.

“How much?” she asked, with a raise of her blonde eyebrow.

“On the house,” the bartender winked. “Go get ‘em, cupcake.”

Lux turned back to the dance floor and was sad to have lost sight of the girl with the scar. She downed the rest of the drink in one gulp and set the glass down on the bar. The song turned to something fast and upbeat, and the lights of the club responded in turn. Swaying her hips to the beat, she moved out onto the dance floor.


	2. Just a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina and Lux get close... very close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is mostly just smut. If you're uncomfortable with that, the next chapter will fill in the blanks and continue the plot no problem.

Lux turned back to the dance floor and was sad to have lost sight of the girl with the scar. She downed the rest of the drink in one gulp and set the glass down on the bar. The song turned to something fast and upbeat, and the lights of the club responded in turn. Swaying her hips to the beat, she moved out onto the dance floor.

The bass in the club was pounding, seemingly vibrating every molecule in Lux’s body. A glistening shimmer of sweat started to break out on her skin, lightly sun tanned from summer vacation. As Lux danced and began to loosen up she went from slight hip swaying to full-blown gyration, knowing full well her little pleather dress was lifting slightly with her movement to show even more skin and just a flash of red lace. Lux felt slender hands wrap around her waist from behind. She turned her head and smiled as she saw the red-headed girl from earlier smirking behind her.

As Lux turned around she got a good look at the other woman’s scar over her right eye, extending up and creating a blank stripe of skin through her eyebrow. Lux continued dancing as she stepped back a bit to admire the other woman’s outfit. She was wearing a long-sleeved fishnet crop top over a leather bra, which was much larger than the one Lux was wearing due to the other woman’s curvy figure. They were both wearing heels, but Lux was shorter by around 5 inches; not uncommon due to her diminutive 5’2” stature. What Lux was most interested in though was the incredibly low rise pair of jeans, revealing wide hips and a soft stomach with abs lightly pressing through the skin.

Lux’s face turned to one of surprise as the redhead moved her hands to the small of her back to press her close against the abs she’d just been admiring. She leaned down to whisper in the blonde’s ear. 

“Like what you see?” she asked, her warm breath tickling Lux’s ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Lux pressed closer against her, her breath starting to get heavy. Rather than give a verbal response, Lux elected to grind against her to the rhythm of the heavy thumping bass. 

“Tell me your name first, darling,” the taller woman whispered again. She lowered her ear in front of Lux to hear her over the music. After another shiver of electricity, Lux responded.

“You can call me Lux,” she replied into the redhead’s ear. The redhead replied in turn by planting a kiss on Lux’s neck, kissing back up her neck and jaw. 

“You can call me Katarina,” said the taller woman in a breathy whisper in Lux’s ear before returning to kiss her neck. Katarina’s hands wandered the shorter girls body as they swayed together, moving up to run fingers across her lips and then grazing gently down over her breasts, taking the opportunity to run her thumbs against Lux’s hardening nipples through her dress and bralette. Lux bucked her hips, grinding her barely clothed body against Katarina’s thigh in response. 

The redhead moved her hands to Lux’s waist to grab her tightly and grind with more speed and intensity until Lux was able to match the speed without Katarina’s hands. The only thing Lux could think about was the raw, primal urge that Katarina was causing to bubble up inside her. Lux wanted Katarina, and she wanted her now. And just as Lux had that thought, she felt Katarina’s warmth move away from her body. Lux looked up and saw Katarina smirking, leading her away from the crowd. Lux followed without a second thought, already completely devoted. 

Katarina pulled Lux into a unisex bathroom gaudily decorated with jewel-toned velvet with a plush chair in the corner, like it was made for this exact purpose. Katarina pushed Lux up against the wall, her plump lips meeting Lux’s thinner ones with the kind of expertise that only comes from practice. She quickly moved into an open mouth kiss, her tongue exploring Lux’s mouth. Katarina took the smaller girl’s lip between her teeth and tugged gently as Lux lifted a leg to wrap it around the redhead. Katarina quickly moved her slender hand down to grope Lux’s supple thigh. Katarina kissed down Lux’s neck and collarbone, down to the tops of her breasts, where her dress interrupted her smooth swath of skin. Katarina stepped back and saw Lux staring back at her a bit frazzled, with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“Do you want to do more than just make out?” Katarina asked, stroking Lux’s cheek.

“I do,” said Lux, “but…” The blonde looked down at the ground, tracing a line on the tile with her toe.

“But what?” Katarina raised her scarred eyebrow.

“I’ve never been with a woman before, only men.”

“Luckily, I’ve been with a few more women than you. I’ll take charge, you just sit back and enjoy, okay?” Katarina slid her hands down Lux’s body to play with the hem of her tantalizingly short dress. 

“Alright.” Lux sighed with relief. After all, her main fear was not being experienced enough to please Katarina. 

“Can I take this off?” Katarina asked, pulling up on the dress.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Lux said with a sly smile, surprising even herself at how emboldened she had become.

Katarina kicked off her heels and gestured for Lux to do the same. She did, grateful for Katarina’s practicality, as no man she’d ever slept with had been gracious enough to consider her taking her heels off. Katarina slid her hands up the back of Lux’s thighs and squeezed her ass firmly, eliciting a soft moan from Lux. From here Katarina pulled the small pleather dress over Lux’s head, tossing it over to the corner of the room. 

Now in her underwear, which was a more scarlet hue than the auburn of Katarina’s hair, Lux felt a shiver run up her spine. She wasn’t sure if it was more anticipation or simply the chill of the night hitting her scantily clad skin, but her body ached for Katarina now more than ever. Katarina bit her lip at the sight in front of her, eager to jump into whichever sexual act would please Lux the most. But she wasn’t raised in a barn and knew the importance of foreplay, so she restrained herself. Instead, she stepped forward to place her hands upon Lux’s perky breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the shorter girl’s increasingly erect nipples, now straining through the thin lace fabric. She inched closer with her mouth, her breath warm against the thinly covered skin. Lux gasped at the touch and ran her fingers through Katarina’s long red hair, gently pulling her closer.  

Getting the hint, Katarina undid Lux’s bralette and let it fall unceremoniously. She took the petal pink bud of Lux’s left breast into her mouth, lightly licking and sucking as she continued to caress the right breast with her hand. Lux fell the inch or so back toward the wall and tugged at Katarina’s hair, causing her to groan into Lux’s breast. She kissed over to suck on the right nipple now, her left hand traveling down to rest on Lux’s hip, leaving the left nipple slightly wet from saliva and exposed to the cold, harder now than ever before. Katarina used her left hand to pet Lux’s thigh, her hand moving in strokes up and down the soft skin, making her way to caress the skin of Lux’s inner thigh with her thumb. Lux strained against the soft touch, her back arching to the simultaneous sensations. 

Katarina slipped her hand inside of Lux’s barely-there underwear, parting the outer labia. Katarina was surprised at how wet Lux had become from the limited amount of touch between them. She ran her fingers across Lux’s inner labia and clit, Lux’s knees buckling as Katarina’s slender fingers flicked across her clit once more. Katarina removed herself from Lux to look up at her with slight satisfaction, sucking her fingers. 

“Why don’t go ahead and have a seat, darling?” Katarina asked smugly. “Don’t want you to collapse and hurt yourself.”

A darker pink flushed across Lux’s already blushing face. She took her seat sightly uncomfortably, trying not to cause a stain on the fabric chair. Katarina knelt down and grabbed Lux’s hip’s, pulling her to the edge of the chair. She grabbed the tiny lace garment that had been adorning Lux’s hips and pulled the damp lace down her legs. Katarina used her hands to spread apart the smaller girl’s thighs, exposing Lux’s glistening sex. Katarina kissed her way up Lux’s thigh, stopping to place a lingering open-mouthed kiss on each side of her inner thighs and pausing slightly. Her warm breath tantalized Lux, who was so excited for this moment to finally come that she inched just slightly closer to Katarina’s eager mouth. Katarina stayed silent, her emerald eyes trained on Lux’s face as the blonde panted with excitement. The redhead maintained eye contact as she continually kissed around Lux’s inner thighs, every warm breath across her vulva eliciting a whine of anticipation. Satisfied she had made Lux sufficiently desperate, Katarina took a pause from her teasing to check in with Lux.

“Tell me what you want,” she said in a low, sultry tone. 

“You,” breathed out Lux in an airy voice. 

Katarina chuckled at the desperation in her voice. “What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Eat me out,” Lux whined, moving her hips closed to Katarina’s face yet again.

Katarina moved her head in to lay her tongue flatly onto Lux’s dripping sex and lapping slowly across it.

“I thought you were done teasing me,” Lux groaned out, intertwining her fingers into Katarina’s hair yet again and grinding against her face eagerly. 

Katarina quickly moved to a more quick and pointed stroke of her tongue against Lux’s throbbing clit, causing Lux to grab tightly onto the armrests of the chair. Katarina varied speeds until she found one that caused Lux’s legs to shake and locked into it, Lux’s thighs starting to narrow in involuntarily. Katarina continued on this pace until Lux’s squirming became nearly unbearable. At this point Katarina slipped her middle and ring finger into Lux’s tight hole, palm up, curving her fingers up against the slick walls. Lux cried out, her thighs closing tightly around Katarina’s head, and pulled at her hair desperately. 

Eventually loosening the grip of her legs and her hands, Lux stroked Katarina’s hair gently. Katarina grinned as she came up for air, wiping Lux’s fluids off her face with the back of her arm as she stood up. 

“Thanks for the scalp massage, babe,” she said as she winked and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lux alone in the afterglow of her orgasm, without so much as a phone number. As Lux redressed and collected herself, she couldn’t help but feel that the experience was too good to be true. She called herself a Lyft home from The Grind, falling asleep soon after her head hit her pillow. 

Tomorrow was the first day of classes, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter we’ll start to get deep into the plot. What class do you think Katarina and Lux have together?


	3. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school!

The alarm clock in Lux’s room went off, filling the room with a startlingly loud series of wind chimes. She opened her eyes to a golden wash of sunlight spilling into her room and onto her tired eyes, crust of sleep still fresh upon them. She squinted toward the alarm clock to see 9:00 am flashing on its little screen as the chiming continued. Lux groaned as she reached out to turn the alarm off and rolled out of bed. As she stood up, she was hit by a throbbing headache. She stumbled into the shower and turned on the water, not even bothering to get out of the way before it warmed up. As the cold water of the shower woke her up, memories of the night before came flooding back to her. For the first morning in a while, she didn’t think of Ezreal. Instead, she thought of her encounter with Katarina. The plump softness of her lips and the firm strength of her grasp still lingered. Lux traced her fingers along her own lips. Katarina had kissed her with the skill of someone who was no stranger to one night stands. Lux was nearly positive that she had had no lasting impact, how could she have possibly? Lux was no stranger to identifying as bisexual, but she had never had any luck with actually dating another woman. Of her string of past relationships, all of them were men, and the only one to make it past the two week mark was Ezreal. 

But Lux didn’t want to think about Ezreal, or her inadequacies. She wanted to think about how Katarina had kissed her like she was the only girl in the world, how she had held her like she never wanted to let go. Lux let her hands wander, echoing Katarina’s touches on her skin. 

Lux finished up her shower, got dressed, and put on makeup, holding herself to a slightly higher standard than usual for the first day of classes. Rather than her typical quick routine of mascara, blush and cherry chapstick, Lux applied concealer to hide her tiredness from the night before underneath a tinted moisturizer, with a little winged eyeliner and a glossy pink lip. She put on a faded pair of already light jeans with a white tee and a long burnt orange cardigan. Lux sat down on her bed to put on her sandals and caught a glimpse of herself in the over the door mirror. She smiled at her done up reflection, satisfied that she would make a good first impression with anyone she met today, at least until she opened her mouth. The clock caught Lux’s attention out of the corner of her eye, and she barely had to glance toward to clock to see that the time was 9:47 am. Fearing she would be late for her 10 am class, she rushed through the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and rushed down the three flights of stairs that led up to her apartment, knowing that taking the elevator this close to class would be even more detrimental to her punctuality. 

Briskly walking to class among the sea of other students, Lux was glad that she had gone in the previous week to explore and get her bearings. She entered the lecture hall just a minute late, but the professor had already turned off the light and was about to begin the introductory presentation. Lux sat down quietly at the end of the second row in an attempt to not disturb the class and got out her pens and notebook. The professor droned on about the attendance policy, the academic dishonesty policy, and grade percentages for what felt like an eternity but was, in actuality, only about 45 minutes. Lux was not proud to admit that she had zoned out a bit while her professor was talking, but a copy of the syllabus was online. How bad could it be, right? 

Lux’s train of thought was interrupted by one of the most feared words of college students everywhere.

“...group project. We’ll work in pairs, so feel free to just pair up with the person next to you if you don’t know anyone in class,” the professor said as Lux’s hearing focused in on his words yet again. “Email me your names so I know who’s working together. See you next class!” With that, the light switched on, and Lux glanced around the room nervously. She stood up and turned around, and among the roughly 80 faces in the lecture hall she caught a glimpse of red hair. 

Lux’s face lit up, and then her stomach sank. Katarina wasn’t going to want to work with her. Lux was absolutely sure that she meant nothing to Katarina. That she wouldn’t dare give her the time of day, let alone dressed in her t-shirt and jeans. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. “If I just wait here long enough people will pair up and someone will have to be my partner,” she muttered under her breath. When Lux opened her eyes, Katarina was on the row behind her (technically now in front of her), looking directly at her. Lux was stunned, no words would come out of her mouth. Katarina broke the silence.

“You know, just because you can’t see me doesn’t mean I can’t see you,” she said, not breaking eye contact. Her green eyes seemed to look right through Lux, the eye contact was so unfaltering. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Lux stammered out. “Would you believe me if I said I was just, um, resting my eyes? I didn’t even see you.” Katarina raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t believe that.”

“I know, I’m a bad liar.” Lux sighed. She was even more sure now that she’d made a fool of herself that Katarina wouldn’t want to be her partner, or even be in the same class as her. She looked up at the taller girl, her height even more exacerbated by the lecture seating. 

“Well, what’s your email? I need to cc you in the email to the professor,” Katarina said nonchalantly. 

“What? Why?” Lux asked. Every worst case scenario was playing out in Lux’s head. She was sure she was going to be removed from the class, or expelled, or maybe die?

“Relax,” said Katarina. “I’m just letting the professor know that we’re partners.” 

“Oh,” Lux smiled. She felt all her worries melt away. “In that case, it’s just my full name at the university email. Luxanna Crownguard.” Katarina’s eyes went wide.

“Crownguard? Like, related to Garen Crownguard?” 

“Yep, that’s my brother. Do you know him or something?” 

“He’s only the best football player on our team! Everyone says he’s going to make it pro!” Katarina exclaimed. “I can’t believe you two share genetic material!” 

“What do you mean?” Lux scoffed, jokingly. She was well aware of the difference between them.

“You’re just so little! If you were both candy bars you’d be fun size and he would be king size, the difference is huge.” Katarina joked. Lux blushed at the idea of being fun size to Katarina, and her thoughts drifted to the night before, and how strong Katarina had been.

“I know, I know,” Lux smiled. “Garen got all of the big sports boy genes and I got all the little smart girl genes. We’re such cliches.” 

“Well lean into that cliche,” said Katarina. “Because we really need to nail this project.” Katarina smiled, and the butterflies in Lux’s stomach fluttered. 

“Okay.”

Before today, she thought that her relationship with Katarina was nonexistent. She was sure that she was never going to see her again, and that the idea of a relationship with her would be a beautiful little fantasy in her head, completely separated from reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! My update schedule might be kind of sporadic, since my semester is starting to heat up. Are any of you guys in college?


	4. Something About a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux visits The Grind during the day.  
> A new character is introduced.

One would think that a nightclub capable of producing steamy dance-floor make-outs wouldn’t be a productive work environment during the day. And yet, The Grind’s coffee shop was one of the most buzzing hot spots of studying college students during the daylight hours. The coffee shop was still open at night, but only students with the most intense ability to focus would be able to do work with the dirty dance beats of the club blasting down the block. Lux hadn’t had a cup of their coffee since last semester, but her tired brain eagerly awaited a caffeine fix. She grabbed a quick bite at her apartment after class so she wouldn’t spend all of her money on cream cheese danishes. With that, she headed to The Grind. 

Lux headed to the back patio of The Grind, where the outdoor coffee bar was. During the day the glowing lights strung overhead didn’t seem nearly as bright, but the sunlight illuminated a lovely wooden patio with a vine-covered trellis and several cacti and succulents in colorful glazed pots. The patio wasn’t crowded, in fact, the only person there was packing up and leaving, so Lux could easily spot some places to sit near outlets. She breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily this early in the semester she wasn’t going to have to hop from coffee shop to coffee shop before finally resigning to work at the Potbelly just off campus because it was the only place with free wifi that nobody else wanted to work at. 

But right now, at the beginning of the school year, the coffee shop patio was empty. There was no line at the counter, and not a single person sitting among the potted plants, so Lux decided to go ahead and set up her laptop before going to order a coffee. She opened her old 15-inch laptop and started it up as the fans whirred. Her laptop wasn’t that old, but it saw hours of use a day and was starting to be a bit worse for wear. She plugged it in so that the worn-out battery wouldn’t give out on her, and got up to head to the counter.

Lux walked up to the barista and gave a glance at the specials menu, even though she was 99 percent positive it wouldn’t dissuade her from her usual order. Standing behind the counter was a tall thin man. His shaggy black hair reached just above his eyes, which were a stunning golden color. The rest of his face was obscured by a red surgical mask, which Lux assumed was simply an aesthetic decision. The man was clothed in black from head to toe, the only exceptions being his golden eyes, red mask, and pale skin. She couldn’t see his mouth, but his eyes crinkled in a smile as she approached.

“What can I get you?” he asked from behind the mask. The smile didn’t quite make it to his voice, which was much lower and gruffer than she expected from such a lanky figure. 

“Can I get a hot raspberry mocha please?” she asked him politely. He nodded and jotted it down on an order slip.

“I assume that’s for here,” he said, glancing over toward the table where she had set up her laptop. Lux smiled and nodded in agreement, flattered that he had bothered to notice that she had already set up. “I’ll have that out as soon as I can, but I’m actually in training and we’re in between shifts right now, so please be patient with me, I’m not very good with the machines yet.”

“Do your best! I’m not in any rush,” Lux said, giving him a thumbs up and a grin, remembering how difficult it was to get acclimated to the machines when she had worked at a cafe in high school. She headed back to her seat, plugged her headphones in, and got to work on her outline for her research essay.

Clicking away at the keys, Lux made steady progress on her outline. She had already done a good chunk of research for this paper, and the outline flowed easily from her hands to the keyboard. She had been working for an hour before a round pastel pink mug was sat down on her table. Lux was startled a bit when the mug was sat down, but what grabbed her attention was the immaculate latte art. The barista had taken the care to make an incredibly detailed rose. Lux took out her headphones and looked up at the barista from earlier who had set her drink down. 

“This is so lovely!” she exclaimed. “You’re still in training and you made this yourself?” 

The barista smiled at her from behind his mask again.

“I didn’t make this one.” he laughed. “Trust me, I tried three times to make your drink, I’m still not there yet. My sister finally came into work, she made the drink. She said she wanted to make it special for you since you had to wait so long.” The man laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I still have a lot to learn.”

Lux looked toward the counter to see who had made her drink, but didn’t see anyone at the drink station. As she scanned the room, she saw a flash of red hair disappear into the stock room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, thank you! My update schedule has been kind of terrible, but I haven't forgotten about this story. I have fun writing it, so don't hesitate to leave feedback in the comments below!


End file.
